Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a detecting method and a detecting system, and more particularly to a face detecting method and a face detecting system.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the face detection technology, the face detection has been applied in various devices. For example, the face detection can be used for tracking a focus of a camera, such that the focus of the camera can be moved following the face to clearly shoot the face. Or, the face detection can be used in an interactive game, such that if the user stands in front of the interactive camera, then the user can be detected and the interactive game can be started automatically. Or, the face detection can be used in a monitor to monitor any intruder.
However, the face of the user may be tilted, or only the side face of the user is shot. For detecting the titled face or the side face, several kinds of face databases must be provided. Those face databases are obtained by training several kinds of face photos. Those training procedures are complex and a huge storage space should be required.